Hybrid coming out to play
by Absent Imagination
Summary: I took my nail and dug it into his arm, making blood escape it. I inhaled a deep breath then sucked the blood off my finger. He was a wake now, and very alert. ONE SHOT! : R&R! Try it out.


Hybrid Coming out to play.

I woke from a dreamless sleep to the sun shining through my window and the smell of bacon filling my room from the kitchen down the hall. I got out of bed and grabbed the towel of my messy desk, then headed for the shower.

After being in the shower for, what I guessed had been, twenty minutes, I figured it was about time to get out. I walked back into my green bedroom and picked out some clothes.

While fussing between two shirts I finally desided to go with the green tank top, which I complimented with white shorts and a thin white sweater to go on top.

_Time for my hair. _I thought.

I brushed every single hair so it was all straight and no pieces where sticking together. Right before walking into the kitchen I shook my head so my hair was all messy, and it would get the natural wave, a look I had been doing for several years.

When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by my loving parents, Brian and Robin. After the "good mornings" and "hellos" I sat down at the table and took the comics from my dad, who was reading the newspaper. A few minutes passed when a large plate, that was filled with eggs bacon and toast, was set on the table. I folded the comics up and grabbed the fork that was beside the plate and started to eat my breakfast.

When I was finished I said thank you and walked back to my room to get my school bag and finish my hair.

Today was my first day of high school, I wasn't scared though. I knew the school so I wouldn't get lost, I was good at making friends, so I wouldn't be alone. And I was a straight A student so the work wouldn't be hard either.

I went in front of the mirror, my hair was almost dry. So I pinned my self cut bangs to the side of my face and was done, my bag was already packed so I was pretty much done. I walked over to my lap top, but was distracted by a loud sound. It was glass breaking, I ran out of my room and into the kitchen where I heard the sound.

Gasping for air I was shocked by what I found. My mom was kneeling on the ground picking up what looked like a shattered plate, I bent down and picked up a piece of glass. I thought she had gotten hurt, but looks like she was just being a klutz again.

She jumped back and looked at me, "Oh Erika! You scared me, I didn't see you come in."

_I could have sworn she looked at me as I entered._ I thought.

I helped her up then grabbed the broom out of the closet. Right before I was about to sweep the glass, my dad called for me to hurry. I forgot he was driving me to school, I ran and got my bag then made it out side to our old white Ford truck.

I jumped into the passenger side and put my bag in between my feet. As he waited for me to put my seat belt on, I made sure I had remember everything. Putting little checks beside the imaginary boxes in my head.

As we turned on to the highway I looked out the window ; cars zooming by, buildings all a blur along with the little number of trees. I was pulled from my gazing, when I heard a car tire screech and a car horn. That's when I realized it was our truck that made the nose, I looked out the front window and seen a huge transport truck coming straight at us. My instincts took over in that minute.

I undid my dads seat belt and my own, while at the same time jumping out the side door, pulling my dad with me. We hit the pavement hard, but I felt no pain. I looked at my dad, he had a lot of cuts, and his knee was all bent out of place. I picked him up and carried him to the side of the road.

_Why wasn't he heavy?_

I heard a loud bang, that made my ears hurt. When I turned around it was all fire, the two trucks must have hit one another. That could have been us, we could have died. I ran with my dad in my arms as far as I could away from the fire.

All the cars have stopped now from the crash and people starting crowds to see what was the matter. I carried my dad to a car that had stopped, the driver was an average sized man that was talking on his cell phone. I laid my dad down on the car hood and looked at the man looking at me.

"Call 911!" I yelled at him, going back to my dad.

He was still awake but his knee was bleeding every where. Seeing the blood made my breathing go all weird, I was breathing really fast and my throat was burning. My body was telling me to drink it but my head was yelling not to.

_I cant he's my dad!_ I thought. Why did I want this? What is happening to me?

I took at step back from my father, he was looking at me with confusion in his eyes. I looked down at my body, clearly what he was looking at.

That's when I noticed I wasn't there... Nothing just air, and my clothes. I paniced. I ran. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I couldn't stay there, not like this! I was invisible for christ sake!

I made it to the side of a building, back into the shadows so no one could see me. I looked down to my arms again, they still weren't there, nether were my legs. I could feel and move them, I just couldn't see them.

Why am I invisible? Why did my throat burn for my fathers blood? Why can run and move so fast? And why could I carry my dad like he was a hair clip? I looked down the ally and I could see all the little ants running with food on their backs, I stood up and walked over to them.

They were much farther then I thought. Now I can see far? Something is wrong with me and I need answers... Too bad the only people that could help were my parents, and they weren't even mine.

My mom and dad didn't know that I knew I was adopted, I have been waiting for them to tell me. They haven't, and I'm 15! I found out a few years ago, I was at my friends house for a sleep over and we were looking through her baby pictures. She had a lot from when she was in the hospital. So when I got home I asked my mom if I could see mine, she said we didn't have any. When I asked why she changed the subject. That's when I started to snoop, I found adoption papers from Port Angeles. On the line for my real parents there was only one, my dad, James. In place of my mothers name was small font that said deseast. Later on in the papers it had said she had died giving birth to me.

I decided it was best if I went home and asked my parents straight up, what is wrong with me? and why am I invisible? Knowing that I was going home I felt calm, I could get the answers for all of my questions. As I looked down once more to see how bad it was, it wasn't bad at all. I was fully there. So it goes on and off... I was so confused, but I hurried home before it happened again.

I walked to the curb and waved for a taxi walking and running would take to long. A orange taxi stopped and I hurried into it.

When I got to my house I gave the taxi driver five dollars and 25 cents, and walked inside.

My mom came running towards me and gave me a big hug then took a step back. "Where have you been young lady!" She yelled at me. I looked over the couch, my dad was laying on it sleeping. His knee was all wrapped up, and he had cuts all over his face and arms that would fade away in a few days. I stepped back from my mom as that same burning came up in my throat. My eyes focussed to her neck, and my nose went hay wire smelling the sweet sent that flowed off it. I covered my mouth and ran to my room. First my dad now my mom. What was wrong with me?

I slammed the door a bit to hard, the hinges were coming out from the wall now. I have also become really strong, I will have to remember that. I went over to my lap top and turned it on. After it came to my desktop I hit Google chrome, and searched blood lust. All the results had to do with the same thing, _Vampires_. I couldn't be a vampire that is so Hollywood.

I searched invisibility next, just stuff on magic tricks. The Internet really can't get you the right answers. I shut the laptop and looked at my hands. They were there, I flipped them around, palms up, nothing changed. I started to concentrate, maybe if I think hard enough they will disappear. I closed my eyes and pictured them doing what I wanted. When I opened my eyes, nothing happened. I sighed in frustration and went to my bed.

I looked up and the ceiling thinking about what happened the last time. I was frightened about my dad, is that it I have to be scared? Then that brought me to this morning my mom dropped the plate, I was scared, for her saftey. She said she didn't see me. So when I'm scared I go invisible, I thought about all the times I have been scared, and all the things that make me scared. I got up and looked in the mirror, it worked. I could see right through me. Now can I change back? I closed my eyes and thought of happy moments, me at the zoo and seeing the zebras, my favorite animal. When I opened them back up I was there. This is one of the coolest/weirdest/scariest things that has ever happened to me.

I could hear light foot steps coming to my door, a few seconds later there was a light knock.

"Erika, can I come in?" My moms voice said.

"No." I mumbled low enough that she wouldn't hear. She opened the door a little and stuck her head in.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"Do you want to talk?" I shook it again.

She sighed, then nodded and left the room.

I could hear her heart beat, and my dads. It sounded so... appetizing?

_No, Erika you cant, they are your parents and you love them._ I thought. _But they're not your real parents, and they have lied to you all this time right? They have been keeping this from you, their own, _adopted, _daughter._

I bit my bottom lip and hung on to the blanket that I was sitting on. I cant do this... But I have to... My throat burns! I inhaled their sent, and my mouth was watering. One little taste cant hurt right? My head flung back as I tried so hard not to go and rip there heads of then drink their blood.

I held my breath, but my chest started to hurt. So I inhaled, and the flavor in my mouth made me lick my lips. I needed that blood. Needed the taste in my mouth. I walked to the door and opened it slowly. Then snuck down the hall to my pray.

He was laying on the couch neck back, sleeping. I inhaled one more time, then jumped over to him. I ran my fingers down his warm neck, the sweet sent flowing through the veins I was now touching. I could hear his heart beat slow and steady, I leaned down into his neck opening my mouth. A scream broke my concentration.

I lifted my head and looked at her, she was standing there shaking covering her mouth. I smiled and stood up, she can go first. I licked my lips walking towards her, she started to run and I rolled my eyes. I ran in front of her and stopped her in her path. I grabbed her shoulder to hold her still. I took my other hand and placed it on her head making the space between them large. I pulled her closer to me and dug my now razor sharp teeth into her neck. She let out a scream, but it was week no one would hear her. As I sucked every last drop of blood in her, she became limp. I dropped her in disgust and went for the male.

His blood was stronger, I could smell it, it was thick and sweet. I knelt down and looked at him. This was his fault, he could have stopped it. I took my nail and dug it into his arm, making blood escape it. I inhaled a deep breath then sucked the blood off my finger. He was awake now, and very alert. His heart rate was increasing, and his eyes where bulging out of his sockets. He watched me suck blood from his arm. When I had enough of that, he was pale white. Still alive but he wouldn't last long. I bit into his neck and took the rest of the blood from his useless body.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, stepping over her body on my way. I opened the fridge and pulled out a root beer. I opened it took a drink then went back to my room.

I was going to leave, I couldn't be here when the cops arrived. I could hear the next door neighbor calling 9-1-1 now, she was nervous because she heard a scream.

I grabbed a black spring coat and my iPhone then jumped out my window. I walked across the back yard in my bar feet, I would have to steel a par of shoes from some where. But I didn't care, I am a new person now. As I jumped over the neighbors fence I laughed at the sirens turning a couple of blocks away.

"Try and catch me." I mumbled as I started my new life.


End file.
